The present invention relates to a storage system, and, more particularly, to a storage system performance management method.
The need for storage consolidation designed to reduce the initial costs and maintenance costs of storage systems has increased in recent years. In the future, storage consolidation technology is expected to make it possible for a single storage system to store the data of a plurality of independent departments or companies. In this case, technology capable of providing a single storage system as a plurality of virtual storage systems (Virtual storage), more specifically, logical partitioning technology for a storage system (Storage Logical Partitioning), will be required so that management and performance do not interfere with one another inside a storage system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,836 discloses a technique for specifying cache segments, which partition the hardware resources possessed by a storage system, more specifically, the cache memory, into segments of different sizes, and for enabling these segments to be utilized by each host system group connected to the storage system. With this technology, it is possible to allow a specified host system group to utilize more cache memory storage capacity than another host system group by limiting the cache segments that a certain host system group can use.